King of Shadows
by Admerxin13
Summary: Wierd? yes. I decided to write a Shadow Lord/Oc story for everyone cause I couldn't find any. Irial is a girl who is hiding in the palace, but when found out, is held by the Shadow lord as his 'Little slave' R&R and no flames, please! Rated M for stuff


Hello! Ok, I know this is really wierd, bu I was going through the DQ stories and couldn't find a single one about the shadow king! especially one with an Oc in it.

So, here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT IRIAL, AND NOT HER NAME! TT-TT

"There she is!" A grey guard cried out, following a speeding shadow across the night in the palace of Del.

That shadow is me, Irial. I'm the only remaining girl in the palace, but I've been hiding myself as a male servent of the cook.

If only it had turned out the way it should, but that damn cap I wear to hide my long red hair flew off in a sudden gust of wind from an open door, and now I was being hunted through the castle by grey guards.

For females aren't allowed in the castle. Especially not when pretending to be kitchen boys.

My lean, strong legs were burning as I ran up the long staircase, taking them two at a time to escape the guards. I turned into a random room and shut the door quickly, hearing those stupid guards run past.

I sighed, then shreiked as an long, strong arm snaked around my waist, and was cut off by a large hand over my mouth.

My green eyes were wide in fright. Who had caught me? I'd thought this room was empty.

One guard came in with a torch, and seeing whoever it was shrunk away, eyes fearful. Dear god, WHO was this?

Suddenly, the guard fell to his knees and with a voice like gravel said, "Lord of shadows, the girl was hiding as a kitchen lad, and was just found."

I froze; stopped breathing all together. _Shadow-!_

I was pulled back against the tall figure of the Shadow lord. His chest was cold, as if there was nothing moving inside to warm it.

"Take her, but-!" The smooth, velvety voice of the Shadow lord, one I'd never heard before began, but before he could finish, I bit his hand, attempting to get away, free myself from this future one last time.

I was slapped to the ground, and crumpled there, feeling as though I'd been impaled with a spear in the head. I felt my baggy shirt tear and the cold air invaded.

I looked down and saw the curves of my breasts exposed some, and quickly covered them.

Looking up, I was shocked to see the creature I'd feared for so long's gaze lingering on my chest, then noting the full curves my laying down exposed.

But that wasn't all that shocked me. With a long, silky fall of silver hair, pale skin that was streached over strong, lean muscles, and red, slitted eyes, the Shadow Lord was not what I'd expected.

He turned back to the grey guard, and dissmissed him with a, "Actually, I think I'll keep this one." He must have heard my small gasp, for his sharp, unrelenting eyes came back to me mockingly.

As the guard left and the door shut, I silently fought with my self when the man approached._ Run! No, fight! If you fight, he'll just do worse to you! Same if you run!_

His cold hand pulled me up by my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes, defiantly staring back at his mocking red eyes.

They widened, then narrowed at me, causing my gaze to waver a bit.

Then his gaze dropped a bit, looking at my lips, and licked his. He looked back up to see mine widen fearfully.

Smirking, his eyes drifted down again, this time further, to where my hands clutched my torn shirt together. A dark, deep chuckle emiated from him, and my grip tightened until my knuckles were white.

"Little one..." He said decievingly softly, "To have such curves when being so pettite... It's practically a crime." He looked back up to me and set me down.

I jumped away from him, towards the door, only for his arms to wrap around me from the opposite side he'd been on.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You won't escape. Try again and I'll be very angry..." then his teeth nibbled my ear lobe.

I shuddered, revulsed at his actions, scared by his threat, and somehow a warm feeling crept up in my stomach.

Gasping, "No," I realized what was going to happen.

"Hmmm... yes. I think you'll like what I'm going to do to you, little one." One of his hands sneaked up to my hands, still clutching my shirt, and hit some kind of pressure point in my hand to make it let go.

I gasped again, and turned, pushing myself up against the chest of the Shadow Lord, trying to stop him.

I seemed to shock him for a moment, because he froze, every muscle going stiff. Silently, I prayed he'd stop now if I didn't let go of his robes.

With my face buried as it was in his chest, I couldn't help but smell all that the Shadow Lord was. It was like sandalwood, maybe some gardinia flower, too. I felt my head spin.

His deep chuckle sounded again. and I stiffened.

"Hmm... very well, Little one. I'll alot you some time before I take you." I shivered as his intentions were voiced.

His long arms snaked backwards around himself and pulled my hands free of his robes.

Carefully, I looked up at his face, and, finding his eyes on mine, closed mine and pulled my head down some.

One hand pulled my chin back up and I felt cool breath on my cheeks. "How old are you, Little one?"

I opened my eyes to see his staring back. "E-eighteen..." I whispered.

His eyebrows pulled up, then he grinned. "Well, Little one-."

I cut him off, "My Name isn't 'Little one'" then flinched as his grip on my chin tightened.

He loosened it once more and I looked up at his eyes again. They questioned me silently.

I whispered again, "It's Irial..."

He nodded, smiling coldly. "Very well. Irial," He leaned down more, and his cold lips touched mine briefly.

My eyes flew wide and he dissapeared. His scent lingered, and I heard, "You're mine now," as I reached up and touched my lips. I felt as though he'd branded me.

So? what do ya think so far? R&R please! I wanna hear what you think!


End file.
